In the related art, inner wires of the television are commonly fixed by a wire fixation snap, a ribbon-type wire fixation buckle or an adhesive tape. The wires are connected to each other by the adhesive tapes, so in the assembly process, the human resources may be wasted, and it is difficult to disassemble the product. In addition, when the adhesive tape has been used for a long time, the adhesive force may be reduced, and the wires may fall off. In the related art, the wire fixations snap in the televisions is commonly of a half-open and half-surrounded structure, and the wire fixations snap of the half-surrounded structure is insufficient to fix the wire firmly, and the wire may come away from the snap during a transportation. Although the ribbon-type wire fixation buckle is of a full-surrounded structure, the product having such buckle is difficult to be disassembled. The binding belt is disposable and needs to be replaced after the disassembling.